The disclosure relates to coated abrasive articles with a foam backing. Foam backed abrasive articles are useful for sanding surfaces where it is often desirable to have flexibility and conformability of the coated abrasive article to the surface. Foamed back abrasive articles can be used when sanding curved metal, curved wooden surfaces, or other workpiece geometries or materials.